Cambio de Cuerpo
by maje.wolf
Summary: Que pasaría, si por un extraño accidente, tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo? Y si es el de tu mejor amigo? Ése es mi pelo! Esas mis manos! Devuélveme mis ojos! TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prefacio

Prefacio

Algo raro pasaba. Muy raro.

Hace menos de dos segundos, estaba discutiendo con mi mejor amigo por una estúpida razón. Y ahora mismo yo estaba al frente de mí y no Edward, el chico al que yo quería con locura.

Se que parezco una loca, pero digo la verdad.

Me toqué la cabeza, Oh no, ¿Qué pasó con mi pelo?, y mis manos! Eran un poco más grandes que las mías!

Esperen…Estas no son mis manos, ni este mi pelo.

Por el momento, mi otro yo…Ay, esto ya me está mareando!, también se encontraba en la misma situación.

"¿Edward?"-le pregunté a la persona que estaba enfrente de mi.

"Bella??!"-dijo mi nombre…

OH NO! Esto no pude ser….

¿Solo era una pesadilla? Pues si eso era, ya quiero que termine.


	2. Enredos y quejas

Bella Pov:

"¿Pero que rayos está pasando?" dije mientras me miraba en el espejo, mientras Edward parecía estar en la misma situación.

"Esta ropa es un poco incomoda Bella" se quejo.

"¿A si?" dije "Y me lo dices a mí!"

Me miró con una ceja alzada.

"Pues yo no tengo que andar con una falda Bella"

"Sigue quejándote Edward, y la próxima ves le dices eso a Alice" me reí.

"Ok" solo respondió.

"Aver..."dije caminando de un lado otro mientras pensaba que hacer con esta situación.

Edward me seguía con la mirada y luego de unos minutos dijo

"Bella! Deja ya de hacer eso que me estas mareando!"

Me voltee a verlo

"¿El que?"

"Dar vueltas y vueltas…"

"Estoy pensando Edward, lo que tu también deberías de estar haciendo!"

"Ya…"

Estuvimos varios minutos pensando, él sentado con las manos en la cabeza, y yo de un lado para otro.

No se nos ocurrió nada.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el sol se ocultaba y lo podía ver através de la ventana del cuarto de Edward.

Y ya tenía que irme a mi casa, Charlie debía de estar como loco.

Otro problema…

"Edward"

"¿Si?" dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Ya se está haciendo tarde, tengo que irme…

"Espera Bella, querrás decir, _yo_ me tengo que ir…"me cortó.

"Aich…Está bien…Tu vas a mi casa fingiendo ser yo y yo me quedo en la tuya fingiendo ser tu" suspiré.

"Ok Bella" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

"Y trata de sonar como un chico" me dijo antes de irse.

"Y tu como una chica!" le saqué la lengua.

"Ok" fue lo único que escuché.

Bajó las escaleras y yo detrás de él, tomó mi auto y lo ví desaparecer por el sendero.

Genial, tendría que actuar como Edward, y eso no era tan fácil que digamos.

Emmett y Jasper seguían jugando en la computadora, Alice le estaba haciendo un peinado a Rosalie, Carlisle en el hospital y Esme en la cocina.

Decidí ir a ayudar a Esme a la cocina con los platos.

Me sonrió cuando entré y también le sonreí, pero tratando de imitar aquella sonrisa torcida _made in Edward._

"¿Te ayudo mamá?"-le dije. Y me sentí extraña diciéndole eso a Esme.

"Claro"

Me puse a ayudar a Esme y cuando terminamos de lavar, me sonrió.

"¿Desde cuando Edward?"

"Siempre hay una primera ves"

Me sonrío y me despeinó el pelo.

Subí a mi cuarto, no, el cuarto de Edward, tomé una toalla y me dirigí a darme un baño.

Sentí el agua helada relajar todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando terminé me envolví en una toalla, y salí a buscar la ropa.

Tomé un polo de rayas grises y negras, con un pantalón negro también.

Baje a cenar, Alice estaba al lado de Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie no estaban, derepente habían ido a cenar o algo así, Esme y Carlisle también estaban allí, me apresuré a sentarme al lado de Alice y todos empezamos a comer.

_Aquí el segundo cap =) espero que lo hayan disfrutado _


	3. Kepchup

La cena fue normal, aunque Alice no paraba de mirarme de reojo.

Tomé la salsa de tomate y eché un poco en mi plato.

-¿Edward?!-se sobresaltó Alice.

-¿Qué pasa?-le respondí al instante.

-¿Desde cuando te gusta el Ketchup? ¿No decías que era asqueroso? Además eres alérgico!

¡Asqueroso?! A Edward le parece asqueroso el Ketchup? Que gustos!

-Oh…pues…mmm…es horrible!-dije dejando el pomo a un lado. Alice y Jasper rieron y Esme me miró extrañada.

-Que piensas Eddie? Oh mejor dicho…en _quien _piensas…-dijo Alice.

Le lancé un gruñido y ella me sacó la lengua.

-Definitivamente tu eres el Edward aburrido de siempre-se quejó Jasper.

Terminamos de cenar y yo me fui a dormir, pero decidí llamar a Edward para ver como le había ido con Charlie.

Marqué el número de mi casa y me contestó…

Edward Pov

Tomé el auto de Bella y me dirigí a su casa.

Actuar como una chica…menudo problema…

Cuando llegué a casa, Charlie me estaba esperando con una cara de desaprobación. Uy…me había echo un poco tarde.

-Tu mamá está muy preocupada Bella, estuvo a punto de llamar a los Cullen…, sube a tu habitación jovencita.

Asentí con la cabeza y subí al cuarto de Bella. Estaba muy ordenado, todo lo contrario a la mía.

Me senté en su cama y tomé el álbum de fotos que estaba en la mesita de noche.

Era un lindo álbum con una carátula celeste. Y, en la portada aparecían unas letras doradas que rezaban: "Mis años…"

Reconocí la letra de Bells.

Pasé a la primera hoja y me encontré con una linda niña de no más de cinco años, con un globo en la mano que saludaba a la cámara.

Sonreí.

Pasé la siguiente hoja y vi una foto que nunca la había visto.

Bella, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y yo, cuando teníamos 9 años, solíamos jugar a los vampiros y yo siempre salvaba a Bella.

Y era una foto muy graciosa, ya que salía Bella con el entrecejo fruncido, y yo estaba mirando furiosamente a Alice. No recordaba esa situación.

El tiempo pasó y yo seguía riendo con las fotos de aquel álbum, hasta que Charlie me llamó para cenar.

Cenamos con él y Renné me miraba con una mirada desaprobadora...

Subí a lavarme los dientes y me puse el pijama de Bella, luego de buscar entre su ropa, la mayoría ropa al estilo Alice.

¡Tendré que ir a un sicólogo luego de estar haciéndome pasar por una chica, y mi mejor amiga!

Estaba a punto de ir a dormir cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa...

Puse mi atención y oídos a lo que se hablaba en el primer piso.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la vos de Renné.

-Si, ahorita la llamo

-¡Bella! –me llamó, bueno, llamó a Bella-¡Edward está al teléfono!

Al escuchar eso, bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, pero cuando estaba en el último escalón, sin darme cuenta…se enredaron las piernas.

Y caí de golpe al piso.

¿Es que también tenía que lidiar con la torpeza de Bella?

Me paré al instante sintiendo un pequeño dolor en mis rodillas.

Tomé el teléfono que me dio Renné y contesté:

-¿_Hola?_

-Be…Edward!

_-Bella hola, está todo bien por allá?_

-Si…creo...y tu?

_-Bueno…estuve a punto de meter la pata…_

-Como siempre…

_-__¡Bella!_

-¿Ya…ya…sigue…que pasó?

_-Pues…que no sé cuales son tus gustos Edward!_

-¿Sh…estas sola en tu habitación?

_-Si…_

-Ok. Y dime, como quieres que te diga mis gustos si me conoces por más de doce años!

-Si, pero como es posible que no te guste el Ketchup!

-Es asqueroso…

-Ok…hablamos luego…alguien viene…Bye!

-Bye…-respondí, con la línea ya muda.


End file.
